


I'm an avenger now

by Him801



Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [3]
Category: Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Peter Parker (Marvel) - Fandom, Spiderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Embarrassed Peter Parker, F/M, Female Loki (Marvel), M/M, Missions, Misunderstandings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25275451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Him801/pseuds/Him801
Summary: Primera misión con el equipo. Peter descubre que no era el único en su primer día.
Relationships: Loki/Peter Parker
Series: Epiphany: SpideyLoki [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831108
Kudos: 8





	I'm an avenger now

Oficialmente, el Hombre Araña forma parte de los Vengadores. Tan repentino fue el hecho, que el mismo chico se cuestionó cuales fueron los motivos que llevaron al señor Stark a aceptarlo dentro del equipo. Aunque para ser sinceros, las razones se opacaron con tanta emoción. Lo único que esperaba Peter era por la hora de la acción.

Según fue informado, para su primer aventura, habría una importante fiesta en la que se reunirían las personas con más influencia en el mundo, dentro de ellas, el mismísimo dueño de industrias Stark. Hechos concatenaban con el rumor de que un grupo de agentes peligrosos se infiltrarían al evento y jugarían con el poder de un par de rostros representativos. Podría no sonar la gran cosa, pero aquellos individuos competían con sus habilidades al sobrepasar la naturaleza humana y, si así lo querían, algunos de los Vengadores tendrían que infiltrarse también. Además, respaldar a Anthony Stark y al actual rey de Wakanda, T' Challa, en caso de ataque, también era parte del propósito central.

—¿Nervioso? —inquirió Clint a su lado.

Ambos tenían el papel de halcones por el momento, siendo los ojos que todo lo veían desde arriba, escondidos en un recóndito lugar que les permitía tener todo un plano del elegante evento. 

—No es mi primera vez con ustedes.

Claro que ahora era diferente, al menos ya no estaban divididos en bandos.

Mientras, Peter no dejó de ver al hombre en el escenario circular que sacaba lentamente una espada de su garganta. En otros casos se impresionaría, no obstante, estaba más ocupado en asegurarse de que el espectáculo y miembros del entretenimiento no fueran un agente encubierto. Esa espada podía cortarle el cuello a alguien en cualquier instante. Todo eso de la temática oriental lo complicaba, había fuego por allí, cosas puntiagudas por allá. Cualquier persona que portara algún objeto o manejara algo peligroso se convertía automáticamente en un objetivo a vigilar.

—Es tú primer día como vengador, deberías de estarlo.

Clint tampoco dirigía su atención al chico de mallas rojas que descansaba en cuclillas al lado de él.

—Ciertamente —admitió.

El mar turbio de diversas conversaciones se vio disminuido en alguna medida con la aparición de expresiones de asombro y unos cuantos aplausos allá abajo. El hombre que con suerte no cortó su faringe con el filo de su espada estaba terminando su acto.

—Ponte tu máscara.

Y así lo hizo Peter. Entonces, estuvo al tanto de todos los datos y observaciones que compartían mediante el intercomunicador. Había un par de sospechosos, y era lo único que tenían. Wanda y Visión a pocos metros de T' Challa, Thor fingiendo ser un guardia cerca de las grandes escaleras y Tony siendo tan sociable como siempre, cambiando de grupo social cada tanto así como de bebidas. En los apoyos externos se encontraban Natasha y Steve.

—Señor Stark, espero a su órdenes —avisó Peter.

—«Menos mal, en cualquier momento vendrá lo divertido» —le contestó.

Las luces se atenuaron, una nueva balada musical —arábica, por supuesto— inundó el lugar, logrando atenuar las voces, convirtiéndolas en murmullos de los que pasaban de largo el espectáculo y seguían en sus propios asuntos o negocios.

El Hombre Araña miró de soslayo como el agente Barton desplegaba su arco y preparaba su tiro.

—«Nuevo sospechoso a las once, Stark» —comunicó Wanda—. «Va a la barra de bebidas».

—«Y no me invitó» —se quejó Stark—. «Creo que iré por otra copa».

A la espera de la señal de ataque, Peter volvió a ubicar a los objetivos con el lente de la tecnología de su máscara. Al final, volvió a prestar atención al escenario con la nueva aparición. 

Una mujer, cuya mitad del rostro se censuraba con un fino manto de tela carmesí, manipulaba un velo dorado y se movía seductora al compás de la música. Su vestimenta, del mismo color: un top ajustado y una larga falda que descubría la longitud de su pierna derecha con cada paso. Ella se dio la vuelta, arrastrando con un movimiento su larga cabellera azabache para mostrar por segundos aquella espalda de alabastro. El velo había sido olvidado y su cadera empezó a adaptarse a los cambios de ritmo.

Peter no pudo evitar quedarse absorto en las impecables olas de su vientre, asemejando en algún punto el baile a los movimientos de una grácil serpiente. Los detalles de oro de su vestimenta tintineaban con cada movimiento, al igual que los aros de sus muñecas. Siguiendo la dirección ascendente con la que se agitaba su pecho, el joven detrás de la máscara terminó por fijarse en su rostro.

Ella le estaba mirando, lo que a Peter le causó un escalofrío cuando se suponía que nadie podría verlos. Así mismo, ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Señor Stark...

—«A mi señal» —recordó el hombre.

Fue entonces cuando Peter volvió a clavar su vista en la mujer, percatándose de la daga que retiraba lentamente de su escondite.

Inmerso en que era el único que podía hacer algo al respecto, lazó su telaraña y abandonó su nido balanceándose cuesta abajo para evitar que la mujer cumpliera su objetivo de apuñalar a un hombre que pasaba cerca del escenario.

El caos se desató y todas las personas encubiertas se vieron obligadas a salir de su papel por las acciones precipitadas de un adolescente. 

—«¡Mocoso, ¿qué te dije sobre esperar a mis órdenes?!»

—Me lo agradecerás después —dijo el arácnido antes de unirse a la pelea con los otros. La mujer que había tirado del escenario ya no yacía en el último punto en el que la vio caer, la había perdido, y con ello la aprobación de su tutor.

Más tarde, la agente Romanoff y Steve resguardaron y huyeron con las personas que habían sido amenazadas. El rey de Wakanda se quedó a pelear con el resto, demostrando que no había hecho caso omiso a las advertencias, sacando a relucir su traje de Pantera Negra.

Robaron un jet, iniciaron una persecución y al mismo tiempo obtuvieron pistas del anónimo rostro que dirigía aquella osada y secreta organización. Claramente se llevaron otra misión medianamente cumplida, y al primero que mandaron al jet para el regreso a casa fue a Peter.

El castaño subió y quitó su máscara, parándose en seco al encontrar a Loki, el hermano de Thor, acomodándose en uno de los asientos. Natasha estaba en el puesto de piloto, lo bastante relajada como para no darse cuenta de la presencia del dios del engaño.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —preguntó Peter, negándose a avanzar un paso más.

—Es parte de los vengadores ahora, igual que tú —respondió Stark, entrando en su cascarón de hierro—. Y ambos regaron la popo en su primer día —sonrió con chiste—. Son el tal para cual.

—Espera, ¿qué? —el joven se veía muy confundido—. ¿Por que nadie me dijo de esto? Además, no lo vi en la pelea.

Loki sonrió como si hubieran dicho algo gracioso. Luego miró hacia Peter.

—¿De qué hablas? Estuviste prestándome atención parte de la presentación —enseguida, el dios encaró con Stark—. La próxima vez procura elegir una vestimenta menos provocativa, tu hijo araña no está acostumbrado a ver tanta piel descubierta.

De ser posible, la mandíbula de Peter se hubiera descolocado de su lugar por la fuerte impresión.

Tony torció los ojos.

—Si te sentiste violado por la mirada del mocoso, no debes preocuparte, él es gay —dijo el millonario.

—¿Qué? —la sorpresa volvió a golpear a Peter.

—Ah, ¿no lo eres? Bueno, creo que no debo dejarme llevar por mis suposiciones.

Peter se preguntó de dónde demonios el señor Stark había sacado la conclusión de que era gay y revelado esto en un momento tan poco propicio y fuera de lugar. Además, frente al dios del engaño. ¿Se estaban burlando de él?

—Deberías volverlo a considerar, me miró los pechos —agregó Loki.

—¿Quién estaba mirando a mi hermano? —esta vez intervino Thor, entrando con el ceño fruncido.

—No convirtamos esto en un juego de niños. ¿Podemos irnos ya? —dijo Natasha, que hasta el momento había estado escuchando sus tonterías.

—Buena idea. Vayamos ya —apoyó Stark, enfilándose a invitar al resto del equipo a entrar.

Peter con expresión de perdido no tardó en seguirlo y detenerlo antes de que él pudiera gritarle a los otros.

—¿Entonces Loki es parte del equipo?

—Como lo escuchaste, niño —afirmó—. Claro, hoy su participación fue meramente pasiva, pero nos lo debía. Igual él arruino nuestra estrategia principal intentando atacar por su cuenta a uno de los agentes encubiertos así como tú pensaste que 'ella' era parte del bando contrario.

Peter llevó su vista atrás, negándose a aceptar de que aquella chica era Loki. Nunca lo hubiera imaginado, aunque ahora que el contrario alzaba su rostro, reconoció los mismos ojos.

Loki le volvió a guiñar.

Peter tragó saliva, primero por el gesto, después por la mirada de recelo que le dedicó el dios del trueno.


End file.
